When The Time Comes
by canadiancutie54
Summary: He can no longer dream because he is scared of what might happen, so he wakes up and relives everything…Author’s Notes: I wrote this for my friend for her birthday contains spoilers for In My Time of Dying…


**When the Time Comes**

John sat sleeping in the chair next to Sam's hospital bed. His dreams consisted of the past three months; the worst three months a father could ever go through. The dreams consisted of the terrible demon that took everything away from him. First he took Mary –his soul mate, the one person who was supposed to stay with him forever and watch their boys and their boy's boys grow up with. The one person who John wanted to grow old with-, then the demon took John away from himself, - the demon made John become obsessed with finding the answers to the questions John didn't know even existed-. Then the demon took the most precious gift anyone could ever give him, -his sons-. The Demon took Dean away in one accident and left Sam's life hanging in the balance, and this leaves John with the present. He can no longer dream because he is scared of what might happen, so he wakes up and relives everything. He looks at Sam and smiles, thankful that he doesn't have Sam's ability to see the future. The door quietly opens and the doctor walks in.

"Mr. Cruise, we really need to talk about Sam's condition." The doctor said looking at Sam with sadness in his eyes.

John nodded and looked at his son; -the only one left to carry on the Winchester name- Sam was hooked up to a number of different machines, each one doing their part to keep him alive.

"Mr. Cruise," the doctor paused " tests have shown the Sam has very little if not any brain activity. I am going to be honest with you, John the machines are living for him. This isn't my place, but from what you have told me about Sam, he wouldn't want to live the rest of his life on a machine." John looked up at the Doctor. " John, Sam has been in a coma for three months, and he isn't going to get any better. He isn't going to wake up."

"There has to be something you guys can do. Besides people have come out of comas worse than Sammy's. You said so yourself." John said remembering one of the earlier conversations John had had with the Doctor.

"Yeah John, there have been cases of people who survived long comas but none of them has suffered the brain damage Sam had. If somehow a miracle occurs and Sam does wake up, I highly doubt he will ever live a normal life. He will probably be a vegetable. John, the only thing that we can do now is to keep Sam as comfortable as possible, but I highly recommend that you consider taking him off life support. I promise you that he won't feel a thing."

John looked at the doctor and then at Sam. "When the time comes." He said softly. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. John grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. "Sammy, I'm not going to give up on you. I'm not going to let you leave again. I promise."

The door opened once more and a man walked inside and stood behind John. John's back stiffened and he grabbed the Colt, which was located inside his jacket. "I can make him better John," the familiar voice said.

John turned around slowly and looked at the man. " You already took my wife and one of my sons. Now you want to help me."

"Johnny boy, its a simple fact, it's not Sammy's time to go. Even I have to honor that. Besides Sammy's one of the chosen ones." The man smiled slightly.

"What do you mean a chosen one?" John asked puzzled.

"You'll see when the time comes Johnny boy. But I have great plans for him, and all the children like him," the man chuckled.

"How can you save Sam? The doctors say that he won't make it off life support."

"Yee of little faith. I'll give him Dean's spirit. You didn't think I killed Dean for no reason. I'm not that kind of person John."

"You son of a bitch. I swear to God that I'll kill you." John snapped angrily.

"Aw, come on John. Don't you go bringing God into this. He can't help you kill me, and you know that. Anyways, at least this way you're still left with one son," the demon reached down and touched Sam's head. He was quiet for a moment and then removed his hand. " There Johnny boy, I gave your precious Sammy back. But know you gotta do something for me." John looked at the Demon and nodded. "You can't let Sam remember anything. If you do, I'll take him." The demon vanished, as the machines began beeping loudly. All of a sudden nurses and doctors rushed in with the crash cart.

John stared at Sam. "When the time comes," he repeated quietly to himself. "Doctor, take him off the machines," John ordered.

The doctor looked at John and nodded, and shut off the life support. Nothing happened. Sam was still the same. John stood there in disbelief.

"That son of a bitch," John muttered. "Your ass is going straight to hell," John mumbled angrily.

"TOD, 3 pm," the doctor told one of the nurses as she made out the death certificate. Suddenly the heart monitor went crazy. It started beeping really fast and then it slowed down to a normal human's heartbeat. The doctor rushed to Sam's side and checked his vitals. "Mr. Cruise, it looks like you got your miracle, but I honestly wouldn't expect for much more."

John smiled and looked at Sam. The nurses moved Sam's bed to the Critical Care Unit and got him stabilized. John walked down the hallway and got some coffee. Something at the end of the hall caught John's eye. He looked up and saw Mary.

"John," Mary said softly. " Honey, you can't change the inevitable. Even if you have help. When the time comes, Sammy has to leave. " Then Mary was gone.

John rubbed his eyes and decided that he was over tired. He walked back to Sam's new room. When he entered Sam's eyes were open. "Hey Sammy." John said, grateful that the demon for once actually helped. John sat down beside the bed.

Sam looked at John, his hazel eyes shone. "Dean?"

The nurse smiled at John. "Doc says he has amnesia."

"No Sammy, I'm your father John…" he paused and waited for the nurse to leave. " John Winchester. And you're Sam Winchester." John told his son.

Sam looked at John confused. "Then why is everyone calling me Cruise?"

"Sammy, it's a long story, and I promise to tell it to you when you feel better. Just answer to Cruise right now ok son?"

Sam looked at John, and nodded and instinctively said, "Yes Sir." He paused, "Dad, can you tell me one thing now?"

"Sure Sammy."

"Can you tell me who Dean is? I know that I should know him and that he should be here but I just can't remember who he is." Sam said quietly.

John paused for a moment before he spoke, "Dean is your brother Sammy. And you're right he should be here." John looked away to hide the tears from Sam.

"Dad, why isn't here then?" Sam asked more confused than ever.

John looked back at his youngest son with tears flooding down his face. "He's coming Sammy. He's coming."

Sam sat there and looked at John not saying a word. Finally after an uncomfortable silence Sam spoke, "Are we close?"

John smiled and nodded. " Yeah you guys are close. He pulled you from a burning building when you were a baby, and ever since then you two have been inseparable."

"Really? Why?" Sam asked.

John opened his mouth to speak but closed it, not wanting to explain things to Sam. He opened his mouth again. " Sammy, when you were a baby, there was a fire." John said remembering back to the night that he found Mary on the ceiling of Sam's nursery. "Sam you should get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow." John ordered.

Sam opened his mouth to protest but suddenly shut it, not wanting to disobey his father's orders. John stood up and left. Sam laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Suddenly Sam was standing in the foyer of some house. He saw himself and John standing arguing over something.

"If you walk out that door don't you ever come back," John ordered.

Sam opened the door and flung his backpack over his shoulder and he looked over at Dean before he shot John a hateful, hurt glare. " Don't worry Dad, I won't be back." Sam slammed the door and walked away.

Then Dean was standing in another foyer looking at Sam and some blonde chick. He was telling Sam about how he needed his help because their father was missing. Then suddenly Sam looked over and saw Dean sitting in the passenger seat of some car. Suddenly Sam slammed on the brakes and got out and got his bags from the trunk. Sam began walking the other way as Dean got back in his car and took off.

Sam then saw another blonde chick fall from a window. Next he saw her sitting in a chair underneath the Devils' Trap. Sam paused from speaking Latin and looked over at Dean who gave him the "finish it" look. Sam continued as the girl screamed out in pain as the demon inside of her was dying.

Now Sam walked into a room to find Dean pointing a gun at John. Dean explained that John wasn't their "real" dad and then Sam went and stood beside Dean. Out of nowhere Sam and Dean are pinned against the wall and their father walked over to Dean and told him that the family never needed him and that they never will. Sam saw the hurt look on his brother's face. Sam then tried to move the gun that was on the table. Dean suddenly screamed out in pain as blood began pouring from his body. Next Dean was lying on the floor and Sam was standing over John with the gun pointed at him. BANG! Sam shot John in the leg as the demon inside him disappeared.

Sam was now sitting in the driver's seat of the car with John sitting beside him and Dean laying in the backseat. All of a sudden out of nowhere the car is stuck by a large semis.

Startled Sam sat up in his bed sweating and shaking. He looked around and saw a man standing by the window and then suddenly disappeared. Sam laid back down and fell back asleep not dreaming of his past anymore.

The next morning when John arrived at the hospital the doctor greeted him. "Mr. Cruise, as you know Sam has been somewhat of a medical miracle. He already wants to walk around but I keep telling him no. I actually feel kind of bad for telling him that.

John smiled and nodded. At that moment he realized that the Demon actually kept his word and helped Sam.

"Sam however has been constantly asking for Dean. I haven't told him anything John, because I figured that you would want to."

John sighed. "Thank you Doctor." John walked into Sam's room. Sam was sitting up eating breakfast. "Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?"

Sam paused and looked at John. " I'm feeling better Dad. Just a little stiff from sitting all the time. I need to get up and move around."

John smiled. "Yeah I heard that from the doctor."

"Dad, when's Dean going to get here. I need to make sure that he's alright."

"Son," John took a long pause "Dean's going to be here shortly."

Sam smiled and John's heart broke. He knew that he should have told Sam the truth. But the look on his Sam's face whenever his brother was mentioned was just like the look Sam had when he was little and someone mentioned Mary. He looked just like a child on Christmas Day, and John couldn't ruin that for Sam not again.

Over the years John had spoiled many special occasions for Sam by not being there or by saying the wrong thing. Like when Sam was five and John accidentally told Sam there was no Santa Clause. –The expression on Sam's face broke John's heart; even though John thought his heart was unbreakable. – Then he remembered that Dean tried for hours to convince Sam that Santa really did exist. But it was no use. John's words had sunk in and there was nothing that neither he nor Dean could do to try and convince Sam otherwise.

Then there was the time that John told Sam that there was something living in his closet. He then taught Sam how to shoot a .45 and he gave him a gun. If John remembered correctly Sam slept in Dean's room for the next six months. Now that John thought about it Dean was the only person Sam ran to when he needed someone. After Mary's death Sam clung onto Dean and for the life of him never really let go. Dean knew Sam better than anyone. He helped Sam bathe, he fed him, and he helped him dress. Dean virtually became Sam's mother. John knew that he would be lost without both his boys, so he tried to image Sam without Dean. It was impossible. As long as John could remember whenever one of his boys needed each other they were always there. John had to tell Sam the truth; but first he had to find the strength to break his youngest son's heart, for the last time.

"I wonder when Dean's going to get here." Sam said breaking John's thoughts.

John cleared his throat. "Sammy, I need to tell you something." John paused and Sam smiled and nodded at him. "Sammy, Dean isn't coming. He's never going to be coming."

Sam laughed. "Of course Dean's coming. He always comes when I need him." Sam said innocently.

"No Sammy. He's not coming." John said sternly.

Sam looked like a deer in headlights.

"Sammy, we were in a bad car accident. And Dean didn't make it."

Sam looked at John with horror in his eyes, "Dean's gone."

John nodded. "I'm sorry son."

Sam nodded. "There wasn't anything that you could have done." Sam yawned.

"Sam. You lie down and have a nap. I'll be back later."

Sam nodded and adjusted into a comfortable sleeping position and drifted off to sleep. Sam then started dreaming of all the times in his life when Dean was there for him. He dreamed of wanting to go inside a burning house and Dean pulling him back. Suddenly Sam opened his eyes and at the end of his bed was a boy about 9 or 10.

"Hey Sammy," the boy said smiling.

Sam looked at the boy and smiled, "Dean."

Dean smiled and nodded. "I came here to see if you were ok and if you remembered anything."

Sam smiled. "Same old Dean. I'm fine. I'm starting to remember a little bit. I can't wait to kill that demon."

Dean's smile suddenly turned into a frown and the small child turned into a grown man. "Sammy, I see that you're all better now."

Sam looked confused. "Who are you?"

"Aw Sammy, don't you know the Demon when you see him?" the demon smiled cockily."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked frantically searching for his brother.

"Sammy, I am your brother." The demon laughed. John suddenly burst into the room with the Colt. "Johnny boy, I warned you."

John pointed the gun at the demon. " I didn't tell him anything. You can't take him. He's all I got."

The demon smiled. " I know that you didn't tell him anything, but I did. I helped Sammy here remember. So like the bad demon that I am I have to take him with me."

The heart monitor hooked up to Sam began to go crazy and then it went dead. The doctors and nurses rushed in with the crash cart and tried to revive Sam. But nothing happened.

"Time of death, 11:35 A.M," the doctor said blankly. He looked at John; -who now had the gun on the inside of his jacket- "I'm really sorry John."

John nodded and let the tears fall down his face. The nurses took a blanket and put it over Sam's body, leaving only his face visible. " We'll let you say goodbye." The room slowly began to empty. John walked over to the bed and looked around the room. He pulled the gun from his pocket and looked at it.

" I thought that this gun would solve all of our problems Sammy. But it only made them worse. I'm sorry Sammy. Now we all can be happy." John rested the barrel of the gun in his mouth and joined his boys in the only place where they could all be happy together.


End file.
